Brain washed
by son of blu and jewel
Summary: "Jewel i thought you hate humans?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N IM DONE WITH INTRODUCTION'S

Jewel was in a cage, she was trapped in a cage all because she wanted to a walk with her loved one Blu witch was trying with all his might to break it, snap it, open it. But he was not able even with all his might he was unsuccessful and he finally gave up poachers were on their way coming to take the one he ever loved away from him, he knew now why Jewel hate's humans in there last moments they held wing's and Jewel said.

"Blu, Blu! Listen to me don't you dare! Do anything stupid I love I always will no matter what or where I am." She managed to say through her tears.

"But Jewel i-I don't what to live without you." Blu said and he fell to his knees the poachers came and grabbed the cage that Jewel was in.

"Can we take the other one and get some extra loot." One of the poachers said. Then the main boss shot a tranquilizer dart in Blu's neck. "Jewel" was the last word he said.

A/N I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND IM NOT GOING TO TAKE OFF UNFAIR AND MABY ONE OTHER STORY SORRY BUT I HAVE BEEN WHATING TO POST A STORY LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE TILL NEXT TIME I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS THE BEST STORY OUT THERE.


	2. the start of a nightmare

A/N HERE I GO R&R.

Jewel was on a plane being shipped to the U.S.A. as she heard one of the pilots say, she was still crying.

ONE HOUR LATER

The plane landed and people were taking the cage's out of the plane when they grabbed Jewel's cage she bit there index finger and it started bleeding.

"Ow! Stupid bird!" the man said and grabbed the cage again and shook it just to hurt Jewel a little bit, after she got up from the evil man's immature behavior He said do that again and I'll throw this cage in the plane's engine the man threatened after she was loaded with the other bird's on a truck she was taken to a pet store in the city of Washington D.C.

Inside the pet store

Jewel's pov

There were birds of all sort inside yelling some going crazy other's getting beat up and some doing unspeakable thing's to other birds, the man holding my cage was going to put me with some blue and gold macaw with a smirk on his face but then the boss I guess said to put me alone because I was 'reserved' as he put it.

The next day

Some rich prick took me to his huge mansion I half to admit it was impressive but I was not worried about that right now I was just focused on how to get back to my family.

(Now the story begins)

As he put me in some custom made cage that cost a lot with other bird's in it, it kinda looked like the fake jungle in Rio when he put me in there were 3 other bird's all rare a capri macaw a buffwing macaw and a ara severe macaw who was a mini macaw the capri came to me and introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Sam PeckNClaw." The male said with a Sothern accent.

"Oi im Jewel a você Bright estúpido odeio do animal de estimação como você?" Jewel said (hi im jewel you stupid idot i hate pets like you) pretending not to know English

"Um… ok im just going to leave now."

"I may have some fun with theses guy's as long as they don't know Portuguese." Jewel thought to herself.

The other came out and introduce themselves. The small one's name was roger and the buffwing name was Radborne he seemed like he was more pet scum out of the two and I'm talking about worse than Blu use to be.

After the two left off jewel was just wondering around the room looking for a vent or window something so that she may escape, but there was no luck. By time it was night jewel put some leave's on the ground and used some as a blanket.

"Hey c'mon I didn't do anything rad." Roger said backing up on the wall.

"I told you to call me by my FULL NAME."

"Ok, ok just please don't hurt me please!"

"Too late!" he said as he started beating up roger he knocked down with a single punch and started beating him with a stick, and Sam was watching Jewel cry in her sleep.

A/N THAT'S IT SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT SUMMER IS SOON TO COME R&R PLZ.


	3. intro

A/N I CAN SEE IM SLOWLY GOING DOWN PEOPLE ARE LESS INTRESTED IN MY STORY'S SO THIS WILL PROBALY BE MY LAST ONE BUT I WILL STILL READ AND REVIEW.

Jewel's dream

She was going back home to Blu and he was sitting in hollow kissing some other bird that wasn't jewel when she flew in she said. "Blu what are you doing who is this."

"Oh it's you I thought you were gone."

"What, what do you mean I came all the way back for you I love you."

"Yea well I'm over you so leave."

Jewel was about to say something but the other girl interrupted "shut up you stupid h** he is mine now so leave or I'll kill you."

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!" she shouted as she lunged at her but went right through her and then Blu and the other bird started getting bigger and laughing the Blu stepped on her while she was screaming "NOOOOOOO!" then she was awoken by Sam and she accidently punched him in the face.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"No pro-… wait! You speak English."

"You can't tell anybody."

"Why not?"

"Just don't ok!"

"Ok, ok calm down." Just then roger flew by with a black eye saying "guy's come on were going for a walk!" he said excitedly

"Sweet c'mon let's go!" he told jewel.

"Dude you know she can't understand you."

"Oh yea I just… forgot that's all."

"Ok if you say so." After that the three rare birds flew to the door with Jewel staying behind until the door opened. "A way out!" she thought. And she darted for the door but the man caught her saying. "Hold on their eager little fela." He then put her down she looked to her left and saw the man putting something around the other bird's neck he put one around Jewel's she looked at it wondering what it was it was incrusted with diamond the he snapped on the second part of the leash once Jewel saw what it was she was enraged, she hated being in a cage it took away her freedom but this was something completely different, now she felt like she was being controlled, and someone was about to be in pain. 


End file.
